narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukitsu Uchiha (Alternate)
Fukitsu Uchiha, or just Fukitsu, as she prefers to be known as, is a former kunoichi from Konohagakure. After a violent outburst brought upon by her severe, mental instability from her time in the Devil's Playground, she was exiled from the village by force. Since then, she has dropped her heritage and wanders the world looking for someone to accept her for who she is, rather than what she's been defined as; A monster. Having been injected with the DNA of the Hoshigake while she was in the Devil's Playground, she underwent a drastic change; Whenever her emotions are left unchecked, her Hoshigake genes become dominant, turning her into a rampaging beast with the strength and speed of a shark. After finding herself in Sunagakure, she encountered Zenjou in a bar. Having had a few too many to drink, her fuse was shortened even further by Zenjou. After an outburst, she attacked Zenjou, demonstrating her monstrous nature to him in a fit of rage. Though she fought with unbridled ferocity, Zenjou was able to subdue. With a look of interest, he took Fukitsu in as a pupil. Since then, she has provided aid to him, following him around like a bodyguard. Background Fukitsu was born in Konohagakure following a long period of peace within the village. Her early life was fairly normal, for the most part. She was trained by her parents to learn how to control her Fire Release, which she learned to grasp fairly quickly. When she was eight, she was enrolled into the Academy. But before she could even begin, she was kidnapped by an unknown individual. Having been taken to the Devil's Playground, she was experimented on, a test to see how Uchiha DNA reacts to other DNA strands. Having been injected with the DNA of the Hoshigake, her body underwent severe spasms that seemed to push her over the edge. The pain and emotional distress her body was under caused her to awaken her Sharingan, her eyes bleeding from the intense, physical stress. When the genetic transformation was complete, she passed out, where she was thrown into a cell. The next day, she was forced into battle within the King of the Hill, where hundreds of other fighters fought to force her off the hill. As if out of instinct, her teeth sharpened, her Sharingan active, the single tomoe set in. With brutal ferocity, Fukitsu slaughtered those who got near the hill, blood flying in every direction. She held the hill for nearly two hours before passing out. With her deadly ferocity and the fact that the bodies she left behind caused the wood of the boxes they were thrown into rot earned her the codename Project: Raw Coffin-028. For the next several years, she was subjected to the torture of the Devil's Playground, her sanity slipping further and further away. When she turned fourteen, her Sharingan already had three tomoe set within them. By then, she could no longer take it. Using her raw, Hoshigake strength, she broke out of the Devil's Playground, slaughtering everyone who got in her way. When she made it out, the sun nearly hurt her eyes, but she kept running, her entire body drenched with blood, her hair a mess, her Sharingan still active. By the time she made it back to Konoha, everyone thought she was an enemy and the guards attacked her. With what little sanity she had to begin with, her emotions got the best of her, sending her into a violent outburst. This forced the hand of the Hokage, who managed to trap her long enough for her body to return to normal. When they found out it was Fukitsu, they were shocked, considering how long she had been gone. Despite her reunion, the Hokage deemed her too dangerous to stay in the village, sending her into exile. Under a crushed and broken soul, she was offered a change of clothes and left the village. In a fit of anger, she dropped her Uchiha name, feeling it do her more harm than good. Since then, she began traveling the world, hoping to find someone who can accept her through her arduous times. For the next two years, she continued traveling, never staying in one place for long. During this time, she found herself traveling through the Land of Wind, its brutal heat searing her pale skin, leaving it sunburnt. Her travels left her weakened, dying for water and food. She found herself collapsing upon the searing sands. Were it not for the fortunate passing of Zenjou, who was returning to Sunagakure following an arrangement, she would have died there. He helped bring her to an inn, where she woke up at. She went down towards the bar below, with the bartender giving her a drink on the house for her recovery. She didn't know it, but the man who rescued her was right next to him. A man with all sorts of adornements upon his attire, which threw her eyes off somewhat. Him poking through her personal life pushed her buttons too much and she ended up attacking him, her Hoshigake form bearing light. Though she fought against him with unbridled ferocity, Zenjou was able to subdue her and tell her everything. After calming down, she understood her situation. Feeling she owed a debt to Zenjou, she began traveling with him, a sort of bodyguard who follows him wherever he has to go. Appearance Being a half blood Uchiha, Fukitsu was always different looking. With long, blonde hair that seemed to glow in the sun, she was already set apart from other Uchiha, whose primary defining factor was their distinct, black hair. Her soft, green eyes exacerbating this further, a farcry difference of an Uchiha's second defining factor; their black eyes. She commonly wears a student type uniform, colored in black with white inlays. Upon her back commonly rests a uniquely designed backpack to carry her necessities in. When her Hoshigake genes awaken, her teeth become sharpened, her eyes sunken and red, further exacerbated by her Sharingan. She is of slightly above average height with average weight for her size. Personality Years of social outcasting and just as many years of torture have left Fukitsu nothing but a shell of her former self. She is broken, isolated, scarred and beaten. Her distrust of the people she once knew forced her to drop her clan name for good, no longer having any use for it. Now, she only goes by the name Fukitsu, the Uchiha clan being nothing but a weight for her to drop. She has felt physical and emotional trauma for most of her life, and it has pulled her into a hole she feels she may never be able to escape from. Her sanity sits upon a razor thin wire, cutting into her soul, with only a single push being sufficient to push her into the darkness. She hides her pain through false smiles and forced laughter to try and make herself feel better about her life, but to no avail. But after encountering Zenjou and beginning her travels with him, she was able to view the world with a more refreshed viewpoint, see things she was missing out on, all the details she overlooked. It helped her feel some sense of satisfaction seeing all the little things she overlooked in her negative view of the world. All the time spent traveling with Zenjou gave Fukitsu an emotion she never felt was possible to achieve; Hope. Such a powerful emotion was the factor it took to awaken her Mangekyō Sharingan. With it, she began teaching herself skills that helped her break her past fears and feelings of anxiousness, turning her inner demons into powerful allies. Abilities Years in the Devil's Playground have stripped most of Fukitsu's humanity away, turning her into a machine bred for combat and killing. As such, her skills in combat, especially for her age, are lethal and highly dangerous. Combined with her weakened mental state and her Hoshigake DNA, she is a ticking time bomb that could go off at any time. And when she does, she's taking everyone with her. She is perhaps the scariest combination ever; A tactical lunatic. Ninjutsu With her skills in ninjutsu pushed to their limits in the Devil's Playground, Fukitsu has learned how to push them beyond their normal usage. By utilizing the Uchiha clan's signature technique, the Great Fireball technique, she can deliver a barrage of them, her signature "scorched earth" strategy. She has learned how to have them appear from underground by forcing her chakra into the ground below her, allowing her to catch her targets off guard by releasing a barrage of fireballs from below. She can also combine them all into a massive explosion of fire, something compared to the eruption of a raging volcano. She can also utilize Subterranean Voyage to dive underground after distracting her target with her Great Fireball, grabbing them by the legs from below like a sadistic anchor, letting them take the full brunt of the attack. Taijutsu Taijutsu was one of Fukitsu's dominant forms of combat while in the Devil's Playground. Utilizing the signature fighting style of the arena, her style can be described only by the words murder, death and kill. Brutal, hard hitting strikes aimed to deliver as much pain and suffering as possible deal bone shattering damage against her opponents. With every punch and kick she delivers, she's looking to make her opponents wish for death. Combined with the enhanced strength of her Hoshigake genes, and she has all the ferocity of a shark hunting its next meal, intent on tearing apart her foes with a satsifying pleasure. With her Sharingan, she can track her foes constantly, watch their every move and counter it with pinpoint precision, even against multiple adversaries, tearing them apart one by one like a beast broken from its chain. Sharingan With the utilization of her Sharingan, Fukitsu is a dangerous combatant. By utilizing her Sharingan, she can get a detailed outlook of the opposition around her, using her heightened reflexes to help time slow down around her, formulate a strategy to destroy her opponents as methodically as possible. Her enhanced vision allows her to see things that are normally hidden and track them down, like a wolf hunting for its prey. Some say she can use her Sharingan to sense the fear of her targets, use it against them by pulling them into a dangerous genjutsu that leaves them vulnerable and wide open to attack, allowing her to tear them apart as thoroughly as she wants to. Mangekyō Sharingan Despite everything that labels Fukitsu as a lunatic, the awakening of her Mangekyō Sharingan was not from loss, not from anger, but from something she didn't think possible; Hope. Hope for the future, hope for an opportunity to break free the shackles of her oppressive nature. Even with her sadistic tendencies, she has been granted an opportunity to hope. And that's a feeling more stronger to her than anything else in the world, strong enough to awaken her Mangekyō Sharingan. With this came a new set of skills, all meant to be how she has broken free from her weaknesses, turning them into strengths, into weapons. *'Tsukuyomi' Fukitsu's utilization of Tsukuyomi involves going back to the very place that broke her; The Devil's Playground. This is her proof that she can still enter this hellish prison and remain strong, a show of strength that proves she's no longer afraid of the place that turned her into a monster. By trapping her target within her realm of Tsukuyomi, she leaves her target trapped neck deep in water tinged a blood red, sharks surrounding the target with every intent of taking a bite. Above stands Fukitsu, as if she were walking on the water her target was trapped in. She uses this as her method of interrogation, using the Tsukuyomi's psychic links to not only hurt her target in her realm, but to also hurt them in the real world. Any damage they take in the Tsukuyomi realm, they take in reality. The way she figures it, they'll either talk, or end up dying. Either way, she wins. *'Uchiha no Ken' Uchiha no Ken (打ち始の券; Lit, Bond of the Uchiha), represents Fukitsu's willingness to accept her heritage, though she still remains hesitant to call herself by her clan name. By utilizing her right eye, Fukitsu can temporarily summon nearly any Uchiha from the past, complete with their abilities and skills, to come to her aid in battle. This usually only lasts a few minutes, but by utilizing the right Uchiha for the right situation, those few minutes could be the deciding factor between defeat and victory. With the entirety of the Uchiha clansmen of the past at her disposal, Fukitsu can turn the tide of battle in a heartbeat. By battling alongside the likes of Madara, the two can utilize a dangerous taijutsu combo assault that can wipe out countless enemies in an unbridled tandem attack. With Itachi on her side, she can utilize more subtle methods of attack, silently striking down her foes before they even figure out what's happening. Another thing she can do, is gain their abilities instead of summoning them. She has once before summoned the powers of a prestigious Raikage, whose powers enhance her Fire Release to mastery levels, an example of the Uchiha no Ken's capabilities. *'Susanoo' Upon awakening the two main powers of her Mangekyō Sharingan, her Susanoo was awakened. An ironic creation of hope, her Susanoo consists of using her past as her strength, her past demons that once plagued her. Consisting of a corporeal dragon, this ghastly apparition is formed from many different demonic entities, all forming a different body part, like every single horror imaginable partook in its creation. Each head can freely fire off blasts of fire and/or chakra, while the two demons serving as the wings can freely form hand seals, allowing Fukitsu to perform complicated techniques in little time but cutting down their hand seals by a third. This beast, though corporeal in appearance, is completely solid, and is thicker than the hide provided by her Hoshigake genes, a dangerous beast that's as quick and lethal as it is frightening. This is its true form, seen only by the truly fearless, which is more than enough to provide fear to their otherwise fearless hearts. Those who have a particular fear will see the entity they fear most, twisted in a demonic shell that utilizes fear tactics with nearly lethal results, subduing her opponents either for capture, or to go for the kill. Her Susanoo has countless forms that rely on a combination of the Sharingan's genjutsu capabilities and the ferocity of the Susanoo itself. Hoshigake DNA Having been transplanted with the DNA of a Hoshigake, Fukitsu has gained all the ferocity of the shark like people of the clan, transforming her into a dangerous, bloodthirsty monster with every intention of tearing her opponents limb from limb. With the incredible boost in strength it entails, she can easily do this in spades, ripping limbs from their sockets like she was pulling on a piece of paper. With her speed greatly enhanced, she becomes a hard to hit target, constantly moving around like a shark in its natural territory. This allows her to close the distance between her and her opponent in a heartbeat. Another keepsake of the Hoshigake genes is thick skin, said to be as hard as iron. This gives her an incredible boost to her defense, akin to trying to hit a brick wall, allowing her to take incredible amounts of damage and merely shrugging it off. Quotes There's a cold, crushing loneliness when you finally vanquish the demons in your head, only to find the angels in your heart died of neglect. How can I be lost, if I've got nowhere to go? - When asked if she was lost. You baka-ass motherfucker. - Fukitsu's words of choice for those she doesn't like. I cannot tell a lie, you were fucked as soon as you got up this morning... - Fukitsu before fighting her opponent. Trivia *Fukitsu's favorite word is Mapurohoshi (まプロ星天; Lit., He who spawned the furies of Prometheus and the Crucifix, like Callisto to a star in Heaven.)